Ryze/Strategy
Skill usage *Ryze's highest damage combo with 40% CDR should be -> --> -> --> . **Basically you aim at casting a spell right after to decrease the cooldown of it immediately. This aims at utilizing Ryze's passive to try and cast your highest damage spell as many times as possible during your rotation **Keep in mind this is if you want consistent damage output. Arrows with an extra - mean you might have to wait an extra second to cast the next spell. ** can be added into this combo at any time **You can swap around with if your target might try to escape. *Ryze also has high burst potential able to dish out a lot of damage in a second but will have less sustained damage due to the speed of casting this. His basic burst combo is -> -> -> **As with all his combo's you can swap around with if your target might try to escape. **This combo will allow 2 in a shorter duration than his sustained combo. * Casting before your other spells will allow a second cast soon, due to its relatively short cooldown and . * Chaining abilities in the right order is key. For starters, begin with and use it every 2nd spell afterwards. Advanced combos rely on making use of to cooldown priority spells, e.g. use Ryze's other abilities to have as many times in a teamfight as possible for chasing. * In a tight teamfight, use before even lands - makes your and your tick when it lands, not when cast. * If pursued, try to cast your spells on the run to use your as many times as possible on your pursuers. Prioritize melee champions with gap closers. * Using on melee champions can effectively stall them from attacking you or your allies, improving the odds. * does NOT interrupt channeling abilities, so be aware of using it against enemies like or . * will not stop a ranged champion from attacking your allies within range; always take this into consideration when using it on champions such as or . * Try to use on groups of minions or a minion near a champion to hit them near towers. * When encountering a single opponent, make sure you're sufficiently close for the to bounce off you. * combined with other abilities make farming gold easier. * has a relatively short cooldown and can provide very good results against minions making it great for gold farming, and harassing enemy champions. The spell vamp can also help Ryze regain health. * At 40% Cooldown Reduction, because of , Ryze's combo is only slowed down by the player's speed at casting. This makes smartcasting all of Ryze's skills a good technique for veteran players. Build usage * synergizes very well with cooldown reduction. Therefore is a core item for giving him mana and armor allowing to be able to have a lot of damage and be tanky as well. This Glacial Shroud can later be built into a Frozen Heart. A synergizes very well with as it gives him armor for survivability, mana for his spells and cooldown reduction. * provides a passive 10% cooldown reduction at max rank, so only needs 30% more cooldown reduction from other sources to reach the 40% cap. * and damage scales very well with mana, making defensive items like , and surprisingly potent offensive boosts at the same time. * The mana scaling on Overload and Rune Prison make buying mana items for Ryze greatly beneficial. allows to more freely use his spells while passively increasing his mana pool, and in turn his magic damage. Late-game this can be built into for a high amount of ability power. * Building a will greatly synergize with your spammable abilities; making laning and dueling much easier. Recommended builds Category:Champion strategies